The Living Melody
by lovebound111
Summary: This: a V. lame rough draft that I abandoned. Put up so I/You can learn from the very obvious mistakes.
1. You mean the homicidal icecube?

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth, I'm closer to were I started chasing after you._

You turned the corner silently, your headphones humming the tune onto the streets.

_I'm_ _falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto._

People turned to stare at you, the swishing of your silky baby blue skirt to the small swerve of your hips, and your small melodic humming.

_I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm begging by the moment you will too._

Reaching the brick red bridge your music changed tune slightly before beginning again. Your closed shadowy blue eyes stilled.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely and complete._

Your body twirled and swished with little effort as your apathetic attitude set off your concentrated physique.

_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me._

Bending your knees before jumping into a front flip, you landed soundly on the thick wooded railing.

_Now I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto._

As far as you knew you were two hours late.

_I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm begging by the moment you will too._

Though, that's only because he's two hours late as well.

_I'm living for the only thing I know, I'm running and I'll catch you when you go._

The pop of your brother echoed out slightly as you danced along the railing.

_I'm begging by the moment you will too._

Not that you noticed.

_There's nothing else to lose. There's nothing else to find. There's nothing in the world, that can change my mind. _

Swerving on the railing you jumped unexpectedly before twisting and flipping repeatedly in the air.

_There is nothing else. There is nothing else. There is nothing else. _

Your body moved gently, routinely to the beat prior to your right leg shooting straight up to reveal white shorts in a perfect vertical split.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth, I'm closer to were I started chasing after you. _

Reaching your hands out your legs spread out in a perfect horizontal line then landed into a swift vertical line once again.

_I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto. _

Your brother knowingly watched from his perch on the bridges arched support beams.

_I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm begging by the moment you will too._

Straightening out your shirt you danced from the pole unto the boards.

"Hey, Kakashi-nii-san." You sighed without looking up. He smiled from beneath his mask, it seemed you're in a good mood. Though, he thought twice before stating his thoughts. You weren't a ninja, and you definitely didn't want to be. Unknown to him, you had your share of secrets.

"Well, you called me to your little neck of the woods you might as well tell me why I'm here." You called up to him, unlike most people, you kept your cool and refused to back down. You didn't have a bloody history, your family didn't hate you, your parent's didn't die this heroic, sad, painful, and/or vengeful death, and as far as you were concerned, life sucked no matter which way you tossed it. Your name was Satsugai Hatake, otherwise known as: Killing Field. Satsu (kill) for short.

"Your late." He smiled lightly.

"Would it have made a difference?" you answered annoyed.

He laughed before jumping down, walking you to the Hokage's office.

Once you arrived you found that the entire ANBU squad as well as the Jounin and Chuunin squads were summoned to the office.

"Thank you for coming Satsu." The Hokage stated politely as you nodded while others bowed respectfully.

_What happened to the all men are equal thing?_

Your thoughts were interrupted by the Hokage's deep sigh.

"As you know the 3rd stage of Chuunin exams has started, although some safety precautions must be met, I hope you all enjoy yourselves." he chuckled, removing the pipe out of his mouth.

Since it was completely pointless to listen to him, you silently slipped out of the room unnoticed and walked down the silent avenue. You already had your tickets, prior to the tournament, even though you didn't plan on going. You simply had to check something, the stupid something that always managed to get on your nerves, seeing if you could...find a place to live...

Yes feel free to call yourself a dork, but you don't have much to fret about. Walking back from the Mitsugai complex, the apartment buildings in which you now live, you started for the tournament, or whatever. It never really bothered you how oblivious you were, maybe that's why you're always so calm. Oo. Any who, you ambled en route for the stadium whilst dancing to your music.

The strangest part about the predated fight was that even if you had your tickets, you still couldn't go. Life sucked. Your always busy with one thing or another, which, albeit annoying, proved usefully necessary. walking into the stadium you swirled your way up and down the stairs, through the crowds and into the arena's top spot, your headphones banging loudly in your ears. Contestants watched you idly as you let your mini-skirt swish lightly with your stretched out arms.

"Hey sorry I'm late, Naruto." you yawned looking out of the stand, the match between Sasuke and Gaara was about to start.

"Got stuck, but I saw some of your match, great job, Hyuuga is the prodigy of the clan." you confronted the blonde, even if he was two years younger than you, you couldn't help but love the guy, he is your little brother after all.

"Satsu! Satsu! Sasuke's match is about to start!" He shouted at you, shoving you toward the railing.

"You mean the homicidal-ice-cube?" you questioned lazily. What did he matter to you anyway? If he were to want to become friends with you again, he'd have to die and come back for it. Naruto stumbled, then blinked a few times.

"Hey! Hey! Aren't you guys friends?" Naruto practically blew out your eardrums screaming.

"Hai, Naruto, we used to be friends." You focused on the match, waiting for the first punch to be thrown.


	2. Or, maybe not

Sasuke Took his fighting stance, ready to fight while Gaara's gourd sprung out tan sand at a rapid pace. BR 

Sasuke jumped back, was he going to use his sand as a weapon, like before? A pulsation rocked Gaara's body, clutching his head in pain was a mere after effect. Something was happening, but what? P 

An exchange of words occurred as Gaara, still clutching his head, grinned wickedly. Something was definitely up.

While Gaara kept muttering to himself, sand reached out at a brisker pace, the stadium trembled slightly.

"He's begun to converse now, this looks bad." Whatever Kankuro meant, they sure had a pretty good idea what was happening.

"I've never seen Gaara become this way before battle." Or, maybe not. "It must mean his opponent is strong." You scoffed at this, now you definitely knew they had no idea what they were talking about.

Another pulsation ran throughout Gaara's body, along with a painful jab. After the tremor passed, the sand he currently manipulated fell apart at his feet. He panted, letting his head drop before rising up again and holding a glare towards Sasuke. What the hell was going on with this guy?

Looking left and right, you realized that neither Shikamaru nor Naruto were in sight.

"The shield of sand became a replication of sand." _Thanks for pointing out the obvious Blondie._ Continuing to watch the match progress was pointless, knowing how it turned out would be a complete waste of time, seeing as how you already knew...It was one of those moments were you could feel your brother watching you, but you didn't know he wasn't alone.

Sauntering down the streets of Konoha was like walking down an alley, the entire place was abandoned. Like everyone had died and their bodies were hauled off someplace, needless to say it was very boring. After crusading down towards the wall of Konoha, you ventured far enough to see its bottom, but not far enough that you couldn't see it's top. Deciding the best course of action was to sit down and take a good rest, you sat down and took the weight of your feet. As you began to hum to the gentle song from your earliest memories, your eyelids began to droop and fall, your music like a small lullaby of sakura blossoms that lulled you into slumber.

A random explosion woke you from your afternoon nap; evidently, somebody was trying to destroy the village. And after two hours of jumping from tree to tree, you finally found the cause of the stupid explosion: a giant raccoon demon fighting what looked to be Kyuubi...don't judge a book by it's cover, whatever it was, it sure as hell didn't like being around the sand monster.

_That Can't be good..._

The so-called Kyuubi latched itself onto the raccoon of sand, its merciless death grip antagonizing the monster. Shukaku (you recognized him from the markings, your specialty being demonology) growled something in a high pitched tone, trying to shake off the annoying orange pest, Naruto's attempt to awaken Gaara was unsuccessful.

_Well of course it was, he merely punched the damn boy._

You spoke too soon as the red-head woke up, while he performed Dessert Coffin, the giant red frog wrapped its lumped tongue around the orange clad teenager, protecting him from the sand. Forcing the red toad backwards, Gaara continued to swarm Naruto with sand. Naruto looked back as he remembered his promise to Sasuke: protect Sakura. Holding his hands in position, you watched curiously, as he held his hands up in a sign. Red chakra burst forth and wavered around him airing out around his body.

_That chakra belongs to the ...how does he have it?_

The flame around Naruto dispersed as sand wound around his arms, ensnaring him. That didn't seem to stop the blonde as he head-butted the container. Blood trickled down their head as the sand made raccoon shattered and crumbled. _Finally_ noticing the raven haired boy, you sighed and rushed over to him. The red frog fell down in a vast loud pop of smoke, Sasuke gawked slightly as you appeared in front of him, worn out and emotionally exhausted. You noiselessly watched through the trees as Naruto inched toward Gaara, you had to hand it to the kid; he was really good at beating the odds.

Seeing that the fight was over, you rushed off toward the arena, one glance at the forest growing off the balcony showed the fight was over. Kakashi glanced up from Kabuto's disappearance to note your arrival, Kurenai's eyes widening at your position.

"Is she allowed to go up there?" she wondered aloud.

"Don't worry, Satsu can take care of herself." Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask.

"Isn't Satsu your sister?" Atsuma questioned, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"It's true, she is my adoptive sister, but her real name's Satsugai." He clarified calmly.

"And I thought Satsu was bad..." Atsuma trailed off looking at your disappearing form.

From inside the forest you could barely make out the Hokage's fallen silhouette. You smiled slightly when you reached it, the others right behind you. Glancing at you from the corner of his eye Kakashi silently questioned your sanity. You laughed lightly at your brother, tears filling your eyes you pointed to your admired hero.

"Look Kakashi, he died smiling." You choked out smoothly albeit difficultly.

"He died happily..."


	3. Him

A funeral was held for all those that had died during the short-lived battle; attending was harder than it looked, due to Sarutobi's death, the entire village was in chaos.

I've been waitin' all day for you babe, so won't you come sit and talk with me.

_You walked down the ominous alleyway, your chakra hidden beneath your figure._

Tell me how we're gonna be together always.

_Holding onto the straw hat and black cloak, your eyes wondered to your sealed fist, hoping the heavy clothes would magically disappear._

Hope you know that when its late at night, I hold onto my pillow tight; think of how you promised me forever.

_Why you were doing this eluded you, your heart pumped deeply through your ears, the rushing blood to thunderous to handle._

I never thought that anyone, could make me feel this way.

_As the cherry blood trickled down your back, legs, shoulders, and stomach, you tried to ignore for so long, you slipt on your own crimson life._

Now that you're here boy all I want, is just a chance to say:

_The shadowed face that pulled you up from the forest ground lifted the ring from your hands._

Get out, right now. It's the end of you and me.

_"Go to an organization called Akatsuki, show them this and they will allow you to join."_

It's too late, and I can't wait for you to be gone. 'cause I know about her, and I wonder, how I bought all your lies.

_"Why?"_

You said that you would treat me right; but you were just a waste of time.

_The words left your heart open, hoping for redemption._

Tell me why your lookin' so confused, when I'm the one who didn't know the truth. How could you ever be so cold.

_"If your going to run away, you should at least know what's gonna be waiting for you."_

To go behind my back and call my friend, boy you must of gone and bumped your head; 'cause you left her number on your phone.

_Your reasoning caused him to rub his hands over your blood, the wound stinging from the salty feel._

So now after all is said and done, maybe I'm the one to blame. To think that you could be the one; well it didn't work out that way.

_Holding out his hand your kunai slashed his Hiate, the deep gash stained with your blood._

Get out, right now. The end of you and me, it's too late, and I can't wait: for you to be gone. 'cause I know about her, and I wonder, how I bought all your lies.

_"Will you come back?"_

You said that you would treat me right; but you were just a waste of time.

_"Only to kill you."_

I wanted you right here with me, but I've got no choice you've got to leave; 'cause my heart is breaking, with every word I'm saying, oh I gave up everything I had on something that just wouldn't last.

_You smiled, gently flowing tears cascading down your blood-soiled face._

But I refuse to cry, no tears will fall from these eyes.

_Reaching out with your eyes you fell slowly to your knees._

Get out, right now. The end of you and me, it's too late, and I can't wait: for you to be gone. 'cause I know about her, and I wonder, how I bought all your lies.

_Never quite good enough, were you?_

You said that you would treat me right; but you were just a waste of time.

_Watching as he silently retreated, your body to numb to move._

Get out, right now. The end of you and me, it's too late, and I can't wait: for you to be gone. 'cause I know about her, and I wonder, how I bought all your lies.

_"Rip out my broken heart, paint your image in my blood, and leave me here to die."_

You said that you would treat me right; but you were just a waste of time.

_Once again, as predicted, your trust was betrayed by the person you cherished most. The sounds of people shouting aided your deadly lullaby, orchestrated by your heart-broken sobs, and the fearful words of the villagers, your eight-year-old body shaken through emptiness. An unforgotten lifetime ago, and yet an easily unnoticed shell of a body you had inherited through your shredded memories of pain. You had become a half-empty shell._

Your eyes shot open from the nightmare, a small crowd of people gathered at your wake. You fell asleep soundlessly, and woke up screaming. After assuring the people it was a simply a bad dream, you rushed off to Kakashi, hoping he wouldn't be late...hey a girl can dream!

ARRGGGHH! Your brother was so incompetent. You silently seethed, Kakashi was _always _late! Your brisk walk on the pavement was cut short from voices, ignoring them you thought back to your dream, it's been a long time since you've dreamt about _him._ That bastard _should _be the last thing on your mind. But _no_, instead here you are thinking about how the two of you last met. Geez can't a girl go on in her life without endlessly rehashing the past?

"SATSU! Watch out!"

Turning around, the world seemed to go in slow motion. A flash of black entered your vision as you stepped back slightly, blocking the attack another had thrown. Wide-eyed you looked from Itachi to blonde haired man you didn't recognize. Throwing a slight glance at you from behind, you pulled out a kunai from his hand.

"Thanks."

"..."

You gave a low sigh before turning your interest towards the blonde-haired shinobi. What now? A slight gasp came from your mouth, looking at the blonde man, his blue eyes shining mercilessly.

Getting into a position used mostly by the Hyuuga's your eyes turned to the dried blood on his hiate, a long straight vertical line coursing through the metal. _Him. _The one you _tried_ to forget, to _run away_ from. The bastard had found you again, but that was six years ago, after he tried to kill you.

"Good to see you again, Yuki."


	4. Where's Naruto!

"I'm impressed you can use your Sharingan so well even though your not part of the Uchiha clan." Itachi's statement ran clear in your mind. But you still had a few tricks up your sleeve.

Forming the correct hand-seals, you activated Byakugan and your eyes became pupiless, Yuki followed your actions...

(Authoresses note: I'm really sorry I'm skipping _both_ fighting scenes, but I suck at writing them! So Sorry, T.T. Anyway, please continue.)

After a long battle, you and the blonde haired man sat on the water panting, him more than you.

"I'll admit you've gotten stronger." You stated, your apathetic attitude returning to you.

"And you haven't been training." The blonde-haired pretty-boy stated in an annoyed matter.

"It's not my fault, Yuki, I just don't care anymore." Regaining your breath, you simply stood above him, waiting unspoken, for when he got back up. Too bad you weren't that patient, holding onto the kunai in your hand, you pulled it swiftly to his neck.

"You know, I could kill you right now without regret." Your voice soothed over, apathetic and firm.

"No, you wouldn't. You've grown sentimental." _Yuki_ said still panting slightly. Itachi looked slightly surprised at you, while Yuki was donned with several bruises, scratches, and numerous cuts (Nothing fatal, you're not that powerful) you bore no such marks.

"Kisame, we're going to take Kakashi. The other two can disappear." Itachi ordered.

"Akatsuki, eh? So you did follow my advice, geez Yuki, you follow quite a crowd." You laughed as Kisame went to attack Kakashi, pressing yourself against Yuki's (snow) back you both silently watched. Wrapping your hands around his neck, you let out a deep sigh, resting your head on his shoulder; His Akatsuki cloak strewn around somewhere in the water.

"You realize that the organization has ten members, hey Yuki, you know that Rei-sama guy? What's real name, anyway?" Headed for disaster, you watched the now joined Gai, as he fought Kisame. You glared at Itachi when Kakashi sank into the water, he only kept that emotionless look on him. Gai looked towards you, your kunai still pointed to Yuki's neck. He gritted his teeth, an astonished look carved into his face.

"I've got things handled over here! And don't let Kakashi get hurt on the way Kurenai!" you shouted calmly over to her, Kakashi placed firmly in her hands. She nodded before disappearing.

"Kisame. We're stopping here. We did not come to Konoha to start a war, we're leaving." Itachi elaborated before appearing behind you.

"Aw, Itachi I wanted to have a little more fun with him..." you pouted slightly, releasing your hold on Yuki. He gritted his teeth, throwing a kunai at you. Hastily you dodged the metal object, smirking lightly. Moron, who'd he think you were?

"You know Yuki, you have this really bad habit. I'd point it out to you, but that would make you angry." You chuckled slightly, saluting at them before they disappeared.

Returning your attention to your original destination, you saluted to Atsuma and Gai, and then disappeared, leaves gathering in your wake.

You couldn't believe it! Everywhere you turned there would be another shop that had no idea what you were talking about, the ramen stand, the candy shop, even the hot springs, you found everything that you weren't looking for. Hell you even found Sasuke in the hotel Naruto was staying at! If you didn't find him soon you were both dead.

"what are you doing here?" you both shouted in unison.

"Where's Naruto?" You yelled, grabbing him by the shirt.

"You don't know?" He questioned. You slammed him against the wall, running up to the third floor. It's the logical thing to do...right? Sasuke grabbed your hand as he jumped from the window, chasing around you found Itachi's chakra, the idiot was already with Naruto.

"it's been a long time...Sasuke." Fuck. Itachi.

"Uchiha, Itachi." That, can't be good. Sasuke.

"Killing Field." Your screwed. Yuki.

"Snow Dancer." Pissed Him Off. You.

Yuki undid his (now dry) Akatsuki cloak, pulling out a curved blade with a chain at the end. Like you said before, you're screwed. Pulling away from the hallway you watched as Yuki gracefully swung the chained blade circularly around, hoping to catch him of guard you reached behind you and drew a brown whip, the small ball at the end of it holding a slight electrical current.

Explosions racked the small compound as the fight lead on, both sides equally damaged. Yuki had managed a huge blow to your arm, but he had three blows just as big, looking back between Sasuke and Naruto, you clutched your upper arm, the sting just now getting to you. Gritting your teeth you efficiently hid the pain, noting that Sasuke was getting pummeled, you swiftly knocked Yuki out.

"God, why can't I just knock him out to begin with?" You panted a little, hoping the stupid hermit could take care of the rest; it's true Yuki is an S-class missing nin, but you aren't a shinobi anymore, and he wasn't as strong as Itachi. Explaining how Itachi tried to seduce a woman to distract Jirayia, Sasuke declared that he was going to kill Itachi.

"Sasuke you dumb-ass! You can't defeat Itachi! Not now..." you shouted, barely getting past Kisame.

"you should listen to your little friend." Kisame advised.

_That bastard did not just call me little!_

"Get out of my way." Sasuke shoved you away, glaring towards Itachi. As Itachi knocked Sasuke around you found your feet glued, why couldn't you move. Your friend is about to die and your to scared that he'll die to move. Itachi slammed his brother against the wall, blood trickling down his mouth. As Naruto ran past you (with Kisame following close behind) Jirayia preformed seals for Frog Mouth Trap. You gagged slightly, inside of a mouth of anything wasn't really okay with you. Sasuke's body was devoured by the technique as Itachi's hand pulled back. Nodding toward Kisame, you felt your tired body being picked up. Looking behind you, you saw Kisame pick up Yuki's body before blacking out entirely.


	5. Now who's grown sentimental?

_When the world spins, and you can't do a thing. _  
You gasped out in pain...   
_When you feel dead, and it's too hard to think. _  
...Itachi jumped, causing you to ram into his shoulder.  
_Who'll be there for you? _  
"awake already?"  
_And I'm surrounded by questions, with handfuls of answers. _  
Looking pointedly at Kisame, you noticed Yuki still unconscious, blood dripping from his mouth.  
_And I'm destroyed by this moment, from the hope of redemption. _  
"You really did a number on Yuki, what are we going to do with her?"  
_And I wonder why---._  
You glanced backwards, you had to start now, otherwise...  
_And why does it hurt so much? _  
Building up a little, barely noticeable, chakra, you brought your hands together in five seals.   
_Maybe 'cause it hits a little to close to home. _  
Itachi looked back at you, with you facing the other direction, he couldn't copy it.  
_And why does it feel so hard to breathe? _  
The chakra drained into the seals, the hand-signs pointing out what to do.  
_And why does it feel so wrong, to do the right thing? _  
After using the technique, your felt yourself slip away.  
_And why does it hurt so much? _  
It must have been five or so hours later, being cataleptic, you didn't know the way.  
_Maybe 'cause it hits a little to close to home. _  
Itachi chained you to a wall, a small black pit beneath you.  
_And why is it that you feel? _  
Forcing you to look up, Itachi widened his eyes.  
_And what is it that that makes you stay, with me? _  
Red skies, copper moon, black clouds, surrounding nothingness, all signs of the Mangekyou Sharingan.  
_When the world spins, and you can't do a thing. _  
Opening your eyes, you looked around you, Yuki stood before you.  
_When you feel dead, and it's too hard to think. _  
Stabbing his sword into your chest, blood tipped out.  
_Who'll be there for you?  
_"For the next seventy-two hours you will be here, the world may not be real, but the pain is not fake."   
_And I'm surrounded by questions, with handfuls of answers. _  
Holding onto the sword lightly, three pairs of Yuki's stabbed your body, the harsh stabbing barely made you flinch.  
_And I'm destroyed by this moment, from the hope of redemption. _  
The fist Yuki's began stabbing another you, like a clone, or illusion to elaborate your pain.  
_And I wonder why---_.  
Your focus blurred, the crimson pool at your feet blossomed out, your body filled with wounds.  
And I wonder why---, I can't do a thing.   
After the first 49 hours, you started to scream. Your head lifted, the lighting was surprisingly normal. Dropping your head again you felt the presence of others.  
"Is she dead, yeah?"   
"No, she's stronger than that."  
"You sure she didn't hit your head? You've been acting strangely..." You yawned, Tsukiyomi really hurts; being in that world for 72 hours, and yet, it really only lasted a few seconds.  
"Oh, he's just cranky that she beat him up."  
"I don't get it..."   
"Don't get what, un?"

You chuckled darkly, your voice betraying your emotionless mask. Four heads looked towards you, examining the new member, you noted how they all wore the same cloak.  
"He doesn't get how after all these years, and no training on my part, how I could still kill him if I wanted to." You explained, your head still faced down.  
"Bullshit. You've grown too sentimental." Yuki sneered, hand on his chained-blade.  
"Oh, what's wrong Yuki, you still steaming? All well, I guess I should tell you though. You've grown stronger, but you're still making the same mistakes..." you allowed an extra chuckle, followed by your growing grin. A loud thunk could be heard as your body was let go, falling to the ground gracefully, landing on your feet. You raised your head, meeting the midnight blue hues in front of you.  
"Now who's grown sentimental?" you laughed, appearing behind Yuki and patting him on the back.   
"Ugh, don't put me in the same group as you." Yuki sighed, eyebrow twitching in frustration.  
"Hey man, real people don't need labels!" you pointed your finger, hand on hip, and then thwacked him over the head.  
"You haven't changed a bit." He laughed. The other three stood behind him, blankly confused.  
"You know each other, un?" The blonde haired wo/man summed up. Looking blankly at Yuki, you whispered something in his ear. Blinking a few times, he held up a hand to his mouth to suppress laughing, failing, but he still managed a shrug. After his shrug you broke out laughing, causing him to laugh harder, the images in your mind making you lean on each other for support.  
"What's so funny, yeah?" He questioned.  
You both stopped laughing, holding your breath you looked at the other, grinned, and fell to the floor laughing.  
"What did I do, un?" the blonde questioned. Kisame simply shrugged, and they returned to look at your laughing forms.  
"They look so weird." Kisame pointed out.


	6. I cannot believe I lost to a monkey!

Stealing a glance at Yuki, you looked back and forth between the Akatsuki members, making mental note in your head.

Zetsu Cannibal, has a ...Venus fly trap...on his.. head...

Deidara gender unsure... looks feminine, say's un or yeah at the end of sentences.

Kisame can't blink... has what I think to be gills...

Itachi doesn't talk, or eat, while people are looking.

Yuki talking to people, always grinning, not enough space to say everything I know.

Sasori he and Deidara talk about art a lot...um mostly arguments...Body replaced with a puppet, has a tail, and is a puppeteer master.

Tobi has a short temper...better watch it around him...

Regardless of my presence, it all seemed kinda normal...with the exception of Zetsu's food, of which I will not explain...

Weird, you just thought they were all silent; Akatsuki was really just like a huge family... a huge bloodthirsty family, but still, a family.

Tuning into Yuki's conversation on training techniques, you watched as most of the Akatsuki laughed and shouted, insulting each other and yet...

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

You stumbled right out of your chair, after Yuki's little outburst, you had the attention of the room.

"Sorry, I'm not fluent in MORON, could you speak a little slower? God." Came your sarcastic reply, rubbing your head gently as Yuki grinned.

"Oops...Heheh" was the only response you got.

"Yeah, I'll show you oops!" you shook your fist, causing Yuki to hide behind Itachi. Muttering something about a coward; you sat down and look at your food: mash potatoes and steak...

"Ahem, as I was saying...What mistake do I keep making?" Yuki questioned, the room was still quiet, waiting 'till something broke the silence. You glared slightly, your eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"If you can't figure it out, then your obviously not trying to hard to kill me." Yuki's face darkened.

"Oh you'd know all about killing wouldn't you, Satsugai." You scoffed, your apathetic nature returning to you.

"Yeah, but hey, I guess you're still the crybaby Yuki for bringing that up?" you seethed, narrowing your eyes at him. Yuki slammed his hands around your shirt, pulling you up, you could still breathe, the air around you tensing as the moments passed.

"That's the mistake you keep making..." you trailed off, your voice smooth, but dangerous. Yuki's hands dropped, you still upright.

"Bloody bitch." He muttered. You chuckled, dusting off your coat and eating your food, the tension was still heavy, but that was okay, the moment would pass.

You wondered around the damp head quarters awkwardly, it wasn't all that creepy, it was just, okay yeah...it was creepy...

Laughing insignificantly, you slipped through the hole in the ceiling, your waving figure wasn't all that off as you performed body flicker, Sakura blossoms gathering in your wake.

Even though you were unsure why they let you walk away, you simply focused on gathering what little direction you had, and began to walk to the nearest town to you. After a month stuck in Akatsuki, things can get pretty crazy, but it was better this way. You could make it to Konoha in about three weeks, which would mean, they would have already stated the fifth Hokage...

As predicted, you reached the village in three and a half weeks; the damage done to the place was still heavy, but it was better than before. You walked through the doors to the hospital just in time to see Naruto enter Sasuke's room. Deciding to leave them be, you walked around the hospital, doing your daily volunteer service; apologizing to people for missing days, excusing yourself by pointing out that you had to "Leave under certain unabled circumstances."

It always hurt you to lie, it was something that always caused you pain, and left a burning whole in your heart, healing only with time.

You entered Lee's room, leaving a pink, budding rose at a vase on his bedside table. You could imagine the look on Gai's face right now. You frowned slightly.

_So concerned, anxious, frightened. It is the side effect of loving someone whose only destiny is to repeatedly get hurt. _

You clutched your chest lightly, wondering what it would take to erase your past.

_These wounds, so broken and torn, withered away, and only becoming more unbearable with time. _

"These wounds, not even the legendary Tsunade can heal." You whispered, letting your hand drop.

"I wish you luck Lee, please recover soon." You said, even though he wasn't there, you could still find him later. Hearing the yelling outside, you quickly ran towards it. Gai was waving to his student Lee.

Walking back inside, you grabbed the rose and waited 'till he walked up to the group.

"Here Lee. Get well soon." You said, handing him the flower. He looked confused for a minute, before returning his attention to Tsunade.

"Naruto. Are you sure you can be wasting time here?" Tsunade questioned. You disappeared, a silent shadow heading for Kakashi's room. When you reached it, you noticed some jounin sitting beside him, the prognosis seemed good at least.

"Damn, Kakashi." You muttered, leaving unnoticed by the people in the room.

You walked around endlessly, waiting for something to happen, you wondered when people would notice your return...or if they even cared. What Yuki said was really getting to you.

"Oh you'd know all about killing wouldn't you, Satsugai." You scoffed, your apathetic nature returning to you.

Thats your escape, don't let yourself get to close to people. Close yourself off with your uncaring mask, blinded by pain, held down by fear. You couldn't let anyone stay close, you always got rid of them, at least in some way. But that didn't matter right now, you were born alone, and you will die alone.

Heading for the forest you bite your thumb, the blood drawn was easily put on a seal, you performed several hand-signs before slamming your hands on the ground. The seal spread, and as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared; in its place it revealed a white, gray tailed monkey?

"You called?"

You began to sweat, you should have added more chakra for strength, but agility and speed could use some work to.

"Lets train!" you shouted, pointing towards the trial of rings.

"First one to make it through all those rings wins, and if you win, I'll give one thing of your choice." You stated rolling up the sides of your pants.

_I cannot believe I lost to a monkey. _

You sighed deeply, reporting to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I request permission to join a team as a temporary substitute. I wish to aid Konohagakure no sato as to the best of my abilities." You clarified, secretly nodding your head at team 7.

"Hey! Hey! When did you get back?"

_Naruto you are such a pain. _

You furtively smiled, he may be annoying, but you couldn't help but laugh at him! "She was gone?" Sakura questioned. You stifled a laugh, still grinning slightly as Naruto retold the story of your "amazing combat skills".

"Yeah and she was kidnapped by Itachi!" he ranted, you rolled your eyes, but frowned a little, Tsukiyomi really crept you out. Sasuke gasped a little, watching as the Hokage nodded her head.

"For now you will be assigned to group 7, until your ranking is fully acknowledged, and we'll talk about your return later." She glared slightly. Nodding, you began your journey with them, stopping shortly after in a tea house.

Walking back from the bathroom, you noticed a boy talking to Sakura.

_More like flirting with her... _

"That was just a joke. Listen up you three, I really hate ninja's! If you wonder around the country of tea much longer, you won't go unharmed!" he threatened.

"If it's a fight you want, bring it on!" Naruto challenged.

"Naruto calm down, we have a mission to do right?" you laughed, he turned around about to protest when he noticed that the man was gone. When the lady gave you the receipts, it turns out he stuck you with his. As Naruto and the others ran off you packed the food into Styrofoam boxes. Thanking the woman, you sped out to catch up to them, still panting heavily.

After catching up to the man, he actually raced you! It was more annoying because of how out of shape you were. When you met up with the man you were surprised to find out you'd be guarding the same man that tricked you into paying his tab!

As boss began to tell you what exactly went on and what the ceremony was all about, you pulled out the boxed food. You growling stomach ceased and began to relax as he introduced you to the same man as before.

Going around the town, things got a little rough between Naruto's bickering and the prices of the tourist sell. A huge bang was heard as a man was hurled onto the street. As the man was about to be punched, Sasuke blocked it.

"Who're you?"

"Get lost before you get hurt." He stated, gripping the man's hand. Punching sounds were heard as Sasuke beat them up, after picking up their fallen comrade they walked away.

Waking up at dawn wasn't really your thing, you were having nightmares all night long.

_This bites. And bites, hard. _

Giving one last yawn you focused on the task at hand.

"Satsu, how long has it been since you were last a ninja?" Sakura questioned, trying to start a conversation. You looked up, dusting the imaginary dust from your hands, delaying the question.

"I haven't even trained, aside from a few day's ago, for about...2 years." You yawned. Gazing at the pink haired kunoichi, you noticed how shocked she was.

"So you just gave up, huh. Why stay out of the loop so long, did it get too hard for you?" Idate insulted, trying to annoy you. You laughed slightly, his words, although truthful, were misdirected.

"Yeah, it got to a point were I was afraid of the slightest sound, it was more emotional than anything." You smiled, glancing at his surprised face. Once Sakura explained the route, she suggested we all work together. A mistake on her part considering how Naruto and Idate hate each other so much...

"Who'd wanna' work with that idiot!"

Holding their heads away and pouting, but Sakura only smiled. You sighed,

"What am I doing here?"


	7. Anything you care to share with me?

Oddly, the race had started, but as the announcer said start, Idate looked at the boat and turned to the left, while everyone chased after them, you started laughing.

Apparently, a guy named Aoi, had planned something, deciding to follow the ninja he sent out, you silently pursued them through the trees.

Catching a glimpse of the others, you ditched the three pirate wannabe's, heading straight for Idate. As Naruto and Idate raced, you saw the him run of the side of a cliff! Naruto caught him by the belt as he fell, gasping for breath.

The seagulls chirped loudly, irritating your ears. You hated the beach, oh and the color pink...but that's beside the point...

You had to take a boat that Idate loaned to get to the shrine, but he predicted it well. Even though he was used to living around here, you were beginning to get suspicious, how did he know the weather patterns? And if his last name was Morino, wouldn't that mean he was Ibiki's cousin or something? He knows an awful lot for some runner, although, that wasn't enough to be suspicious.

"Geez the standards for Chuunin exams level has already gone down..!" Idate slapped a hand over his mouth, you knew he was a ninja!

"I knew it! Your Ibiki's cousin or something, right?" you instantly covered your mouth, your cheeks blushing from embarrassment. You normally didn't do that...heh heh, oops.

"Morino, Ibiki? Oh the first examiner's name!" Sakura voiced, looking back at Idate.

"What did you say? My brother Ibiki is alive?"

"Yeah..."

"Of course he's alive! He asked a really strange question on tenth..."

"Is it true, is he really alive?"

Naruto was cut short by a tiny arrow thrown towards the ship. As several more attached themselves to the boat, the group separated to defend themselves. As the boat was detached from the second ship, the group began to fight off replica's. after a few exchanges of words, Naruto and Sakura defeated them. Before anyone could celebrate, raining oil fell, the enemy shooting a flaming arrow.

"Idate?"

"It's nothing."

Thanks to Idate's paranoid delusions about ninja's, we couldn't get out until after Sakura rotated the mass, took a blow for Idate, _and_ convinced him to jump out of the boat first.

You washed up beside a rock, its onyx core gleaming with salt water. If only you had taken those discount swimming lessons...

"You don't deserve to live."

You immediately launched yourself in front of the senbon (correct me if I'm wrong), the blood trickled down your arm.

"Go Away, you have no business here." You looked past the glaring rain, its veiled presence masked your face. He left with a laugh, causing you to look at the man behind you.

_Damn it all, I was too late._

After team 7 appeared and carried him to a cave, we ended up interrogating Idate.

"Its like Aoi said, I don't deserve to live." Your eyes widened at the familiarity of his words.

_"Satsu, Satsu, you better watch out,_

_when she comes in, don't linger about._

_She'll take one look, and cut you up,_

_Take the pieces and dump 'em in a cup._

_Your fingers, and eyes, all in her stew,_

_Now you can't say that I didn't warn you!"_

Naruto left the cave and jumped from tree to tree, rushing towards the shrine, Naruto must have a lot of stamina to keep running like that. You ran beside them, running like hell to keep up. The dried blood on your arm let up a long time ago, washed up with the rain. As they discussed the first part of the Chuunin Exam, you let yourself soak in the details. It seemed they were looking for something in the tenth question, but what was it?

When you reached the top of the stairs, Idate began walking alone to grab the ball in the podium, then running to catch up to the opponent, Fukusuke. You practically collapsed as he and Naruto ran forward, still gaining speed.

You reached the bridge in time to see Naruto scream out something.

_Where's Haruno and Uchiha?_

You sighed, you really aren't trained enough to handle this...but hey, who said you had to be trained? Aoi pulled out his right hand, a bladeless handle held in his palm soon buzzed out a yellow light. Kinda reminded you of lightning...

"It doesn't matter! Two of them are waiting for my help!" what is that blonde haired idiot talking about?

_My violent sides coming out...lets take it out on him._

"Hmph, that helping each other out thing again? There is no way they could have survived that fall." He pulled up his sword, pointing its neon tip at Naruto.

_Wait, WHAT!_

Making an estimated guess, you looked fearfully at the decimated bridge.

"Anything you care to share with me, Naruto?"


	8. EVIL

You rushed past Naruto and Aoi, looking past the Cliffside to the raging waters.

_No. NO. NO!_

Tears burned your eyes as you bit your thumb, signing the hand-seals with practiced ease. A monkey twice your size appeared under you as you pointed towards the cliff, with a small nod, the black monkey swung down its rocky sides.

As you cascaded past the bridge and onto a naturally formed ridge, tears blinding your misplaced feet, you fell to your knees.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" hot tears pulsated your eyes, the pain coursing through your body was unimaginable. You frantically called out their names, over and over and over again. Your eyes refused to stop leaking the searing liquid, cuts beginning to form over your body, blood merging with the salty tears. You finally collapsed to the ground, the dirt seeping into the deep cuts, fresh throbs surfacing from the crimson wound.

Over the grinding pain and darkening shadows, you couldn't make out the rushing footsteps and screams. And everything went black.

"Hurry up!"

"Get hot water!"

"I need more rags!"

"Could somebody get Tsunade in here! Now!"

"What's going on!"

"Lady Tsunade-sama, we can't stop the bleeding!"

"How long has it been like this?"

You opened your heavy eyes, your body lacked fatigue and yet, you felt like you were going to die any second. Most of the pain was gone, but your body wouldn't stop bleeding. You could feel the taste in your mouth, clinging to you tongue like metallic ice. Your body groaned dully as you sat up, the oxygen mask ripped off your face.

Nurses rushed for you to sit down, the blood soaked cloths fell at your feet. Tearing the IV pump from your arm, you stopped the blood transfer. You were suddenly jerked towards the bed by Kakashi, your unmoving body aggravated to no end. Your heavy breathing stopped short by Tsunade's rough shove. In short, you snapped.

"Get the hell off of me!"

They didn't listen as Tsunade shoved you again; blood seeping through the countless bandages and you were guessing your skin looked like paper.

"The next person who touches me gets their fingers ripped off and shoved so far down their throat, they'll come out their –" you stopped short from you vicious scramble in getting everyone off of you, to note you weren't concentrating on Tsunade. Your body froze; half of the ANBU & Jounin squads were there.

As it turns out, Shikamaru's father was the one holding you down, his shadow technique at hand. You gasped for breath, trying desperately to concentrate, the sharp intakes of breath accompanied the moans of the doctors, and the dripping effects of your still bleeding wounds.

After closing your eyes for a minute, your body moved to sit straight up and begin moving backwards. You sat quietly on the red and white bed, splotches of blood seeping through your already crimson clothes.

"Are you going to attack us again?"

You mumbled a small "no", and the jutsu was broken. Bringing your hands up in a simple hand-seal, your index and middle fingers parallel and your other fingers intertwined with the other. You sighed slightly, steam rising were your cuts had been, the slow evaporation of your wounds expanding throughout your body.

"I see, you were trying to do that on your own." Tsunade muttered, releasing the chakra she had gathered.

"You wanted to talk to me? About Akatsuki?" you questioned, walking past the ANBU and Jounin, glaring at Shikamaru's father on the way out. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at you suspiciously, but let it go as you left for her office.

"Are you sure that's all you know?" Kakashi questioned when you started to scarf down a bowl of ramen.

"Uh yep." You grinned, slurping down the rest of the miso. The interrogation went pretty well, considering that Ibiki was the interrogator. Personally, trying to trick you into the cooperate-and-tell-us-everything-or-we-won't-give-you-the-ramen, was a little novice of him. Fortunately you ended up stealing the ramen because you hadn't eaten in several days.

"Alright let's try this again." Ibiki rubbed his temples in annoyance, trying his best to stay calm. What had happened before went like this:

_You situated yourself in the rock-hard chair; it wasn't that you didn't want to be here, its just that...okay, you didn't want to be here. The room was dark, the air was stingy, and you could barely breathe. _

_"Why exactly were you kidnapped?" Ibiki questioned ominously, his tall silhouette hanging darkly over you. Reaching over the counter to lay his hands on top of the area in front of you, you stared at your interrogator._

_"Because I knew information about the Organization." You stated simply eyeing his figure, the intimidation practically seeping out of him. Well of course he'd be suspicious. When someone walks out of an S class missing-nin's clutches untouched, you could be a little suspicious, but to walk out of _ten_ S-class missing-nin's clutches was like being the Kage. Not something you see everyday here peoples! _

_Pacing around the room, Ibiki asked for the information you acquired._

_"I can't tell you, that's probably why they let me go Scot free." You grinned, glad that you figured it out, before watching as Ibiki pulled out a bowl of ramen. Your stomach growled at the sight of the first food you've seen in weeks. Ibiki smirked, the human body could only last so long without food, and the interrogation might just last for _hours.

_"E.V.I.L." You sneered, looking from the ramen to Ibiki's face. It paid to be able to sustain your body for weeks at a time, but you couldn't make a habit out of it. After all, the body can't survive on fat alone, you need protein and sugar to burn the fat and supply the body with energy. Although, it didn't hurt to make it a back-up plan, you could only depend on that type of plan for so long..._

_"Who's Yuki?" You looked to the left of Ibiki to notice your brother standing by the door, leaning against the wall. Your hand found it's way to your head as it landed with a resounding SLAP! You sighed trying to change the subject._

_"Akatsuki is an organization of ten S-class missing-nins who have a sole mission in which I have absolutely no clue, their targeting the Biju who are the containers for the nine demons: from Shukaku the single-tailed raccoon to Kyuubi the nine-tailed kitsune. They also have a leader who's name I don't even know. And that's where Orochimaru left to for the first twenty-odd years after he left the village. Other than that I cannot tell you." You shouted, grabbing the ramen from Ibiki's evil clutches while he pondered the new information you supplied._

_You grinned evilly as you began stuffing your face in the noodley goodness._

_"So, who's Yuki?" Ibiki questioned Kakashi. You immediately lost your appetiate, setting down the bowl still half full._

"_He's an S-class missing-nin from a village that you don't even know nor care about." You stated, taking the chopsticks in the bowl and flinging one at Kakashi and the other at Ibiki. _

Direct hit, yeah!

_You laughed as they both groaned simultaneously, glaring at you from behind the veil of darkness. _

Kakashi sighed pulling you into a brotherly hug from behind before disappearing. You'll always wonder why he took you in. Although, you'll never know for sure.

"Sorry Ibiki, I can't play around anymore, gotta go!" you yelled, making a break for Tsunade's office.

For being out a full 24 hours, you had to (once again) visit everyone at the hospital and apologize for your absence. By 9:00 you had already visited every possible hospital room, _and_ given them each some type of flower.

_If I have to walk another step, I might puke._

"And considering the fact that my stomach is only filled with noodles, I don't wanna see what comes out…"


	9. I don't remember

http/i16. width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value"http/ src"http/ type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"425" height"350" /embed /object theme

object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value"http/ src"http/ type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"425" height"350" /embed /object Imaginary

object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value"http/ src"http/ type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"425" height"350" /embed /object piano theme

Your feet softly landed with a pitter-patter pattern, if things kept going like this...

You stopped abruptly, your dark eyes surveying the scene with the utmost respect. It wasn't exactly comforting to finally start leaving the village, after having the entire situation explained to Tsunade, only to watch as Sasuke confronts Sakura about leaving.

Stealthily hiding behind a stone bench, you watched silently as the bubblegum-haired kunoichi choke up an inhaled gasp; watching the boy she loved walk out on the village.

"Why?" Silent tears waded down her face, the raven-haired Uchiha stopped on his way, not even sparing a glance at his young admirer; both faces expressionless.

Flickering into the tree beside Sasuke, you watched his onyx eyes drift to the side; unconsciously watching Sakura's back.

_Why do this to yourself Sasuke, why turn into the very person you hate?_

Continuing to walk, Sasuke merely kept his eyes shadowed and back turned to Sakura.

"Why won't you tell me anything? Why do always stay so silent? Why won't you say anything to me?" Sakura's questions summed up your exact thoughts, just in different words.

_Are you that blinded by hatred that you're oblivious to the end of this path?_

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" He stated blankly, still not turning towards Sakura. Tears dripped off her face rapidly, looking at his back firmly as he spoke,

"It's none of your business; stop concerning yourself with what I do." His fierce voice held anger, _determination_. A long life of suffering and emptiness had devoured that voice in blinding mourning, the resulting dripping venom off an emotionless mask, worthless to everything else. He stopped once again as Sakura turned her head to hide her tears, pointless as it may be. Her head was brought up again, a knowing smile paying on her pale complexion, echoing her emerald eyes so distant with regret, an unreadable quality dancing in her green orbs.

_A path that will only lead to emptiness..._

"You've always hated me, huh?" Even though she knew the answer, she still had to confirm it, albeit sad, it was a harsh reality love leads you to. Trust me, you know the feeling.

"Do you remember, when the teams were announced, and we became Genin? The day you and I were here alone, you were mad at me, remember?" Sakura reminisced, thinking back to the day, still smiling her sad, knowing smile. By then the tears had stopped flowing down her face, but still more resided unshed in her eyes; quickly spilling over as he spoke,

"I don't remember."

_...and end at the gravestones of everyone you hold dear._

"Makes sense, that's something that happened a while back, huh?" even as she spoke so jokingly, more tears trickled down her face, landing soundlessly as pools of dark stone surrounded the fallen water.

"But that's when everything started...You and me, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensie, we did a lot of missions together, they were tough and a lot of work, but above all; it was fun!" she mused still smiling as she watched Sasuke's back.

"I know about your clan, but revenge, that won't make anyone happy." You knew she had good intentions, but facts were facts, it didn't make a difference whether or not it made anyone happy, its simply a feeling of unquenchable thirst. A road paved in tragedy, all for not in everyone's eye's, but still worth it in theirs. It didn't have to make sense, it hurt enough as it was, having someone sit there and talk about a feeling they have no empathy for, isn't going to convince anyone.

_Is that all you wish for in life, is revenge so important to you?_

Sasuke disappeared, thanking Sakura before knocking her out, vanishing the threat of his leaving.

_So be it._

"Don't forget Sasuke-_Kun_, your walking the same path. If you walk out of this village, its your choice, _however_, do not forget you can never turn back from this road."

Sasuke stared at you, from the wind blowing through your hair, to your position on the tree. With your left leg held straight, and the other pulled to your chest slightly, your head rested on the trunk, your face turned toward the night sky.

"I have..."

You turned your head towards him, eyes pleading gently not to go.

"...No regrets."

_Goodbye then, Sasuke, if we'll start on the same path, then split up along the way, I will wish you good luck, and hope that you'll find the error in your heart, young Uchiha._

Walking beside the Uchiha, you met up with his cronies, all of which bowed to him before apologizing for being rude. Looking at your headphones placed neatly on your head, and Sasuke's backpack, they looked at Sasuke quizzically as you walked by.

"Don't look so worried, I'm only here for the curiosity of it all. I mean you no harm, and I won't get in your way." You defended, back still turned to them.

"Lets go, it begins now."

The sun rose above the hills, its circular shape grazing the hillside gently.

"Sasuke-sama, will this place do?"

You stopped short, glancing lazily at Sasuke, his glaring eyes staring back at yours. Don't forget, you only came to Konoha shortly before the 3rd exam started; having no recollection of the incident in the forest, you had absolutely no idea (apart from what your brother would tell you), what was going on, you merely shrugged.

"What is it?"

"Orochimaru sent a message for you..."

"I know, so what's the message?"

The four started to chuckle, scoffing amusingly as you leaned against a random tree. Knowing a little about Orochimaru's cursed seal, you had some knowledge about what was going on.

"Prepare to feel extreme pain, and hear them laugh at your screams..." you sighed, and yes, you're morbid...sometimes...

"I have been asked to tell you, you must die once."

Silence echoed the forest, holding up as hesitant reply to the mans message.

"Die once?"

Your ears pricked up slightly, movement far away could be heard, the sound of faint footsteps, most likely jumping from tree to tree, came to your ears.

"You know Sasuke, dying's a bitch, really. But, think about it, you've already come this far, why stop at such a trivial thing like death?" you mocked, your arms crossed over your chest as your hair hid your eyes and upper-cheek. He was willing to go so far as to betray his friends, then what was the point in stopping here? Did he think the village would welcome him back so lightly? No, Sasuke wouldn't turn back, not after coming this much closer to achieving his dream.

Turning to glare at your sadistic smirk, Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily, you dared to mock _him_? Oops, so _sorry _your royal pain in the a-

"Enhancement pills, your cursed seal is only at level one." So he eats the pills, his seal grows to level 2, maybe three...and dying has absolutely what to do with it? You sighed, they better hurry up, no doubt the people trailing after you were from Konoha.

"But at level 2, the speed at which the seal invades your body is rapidly increased, causing you to die instantly."

_And why the hell would he do that!_

"In order to survive stage 2, your body must be accustomed to it over time. If you do that you will be able to obtain the same power level as us. But after that transformation it will only be a short time after, until you die."

_Oh, I get it, they want Sasuke to be stronger than them, doesn't that mean that..._

"...he'd have to be unconscious to house that transformation." You finished, unknowingly voicing your thoughts to the world.

"and what will happen after I die?" Sasuke ignored you, at the moment, it was unimportant.

"There is no need to worry, that is why we are here."

_Tell me again why he shouldn't worry?_

Placing the small jar of beads in his hand, the two-headed man stepped back.

"With our shield techniques you will be safe from the after-effects. Instead of dieing you'll be placed in a temporary coma." He elaborated, standing in front of Sasuke.

"Can I trust your so-called shield techniques?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama, we are Orochimaru's elite guard: shields, defense and seal ninjustu are our forte." Another bragged, pointing towards himself with an evil smile. Sasuke frowned at the pills in his hands, scowling uncomfortably, he started to unscrew the cap.

_Hurry up damn it, their coming closer...wait, am I the _only _one that can sense it!_

"We've got company headed our way, so if you could please hurry up and take the damn pills, I'd appreciate it!" You shouted, jumping in surprise the looked towards your direction, only now focusing on the faint chakra hidden in the brush so far away. Being so engrossed with Sasuke, (as so many people are), they had yet to notice the closing chakra of the pursuers.

Hurriedly stuffing a pill down, Sasuke left the rest up to you and the _fantastic four_.

_Joy._

Suddenly clutching his stomach, Sasuke fell to one knee. Squinting his eyes in pain.

"You guys better pull this off before you piss off Sasuke-sama!" the two-headed man pulled out a large scroll, opening it swiftly as he created a barrel in a puff of smoke.

Taking the hint, you grabbed Sasuke from his knees and brought him to the barrel, dumping him in gently before he cried out again.

"Its going to be okay." You whispered before he blacked out, nodding to the others to move out of there.

"I'll see how far they are from us, hurry up and shield him and shit." You cursed, jumping from tree to tree, because of your insomniac ways, you were able to make up your lack of training in a mere two weeks time. Although, your speed still needed some work.

You jumped to a tree nearest the persuers, imagine your surprised expression at the Genin following you.

_They couldn't spare any Jounin or Chuunin besides Shikamaru...the rest are out of the village on missions._

Logically, if anyone thought Konoha was weak, then they would attack fire country, trying to over-rule and expand their borders.

You made it back with the others in time to see them confront two Jounin, both just sensing the others chakra.

"Go back to the village if you want to live, these are Orochimaru's followers." You said, standing behind the four. Both Jounin glanced towards you, recognition written on their faces.

"Your Satsugai Hatake! The copy ninja's sister!" one observed, looking at your face. You sighed, now this was getting annoying, but at least they said your name, right?

"Yes, and if you trust my judgment, leave, I'm having a hard enough time as it is." You explained, rubbing your temples.

"You're a powerful follower of leaf village, and one of the most elite ninja's sister, why betray Konoha?" you scoffed slightly, of course Sarutobi wouldn't explain your absence.

"Actually, I gave up being a ninja six years ago, personal purposes, read the Hokage's note on the upper-left shelf by finding a box with a single rose carved into it, it'll explain everything about my loyalty, and as for betraying Konoha, I was never with Konoha in the first place, you should have realized that." You sighed, while distracting the Jounin, you beckoned the others to leave, you couldn't waste precious time like that anyway.

"I'm begging you, go back to Konoha now, my friends life is in danger and I don't want it to be wasted." Wait, rewind, back up, STOP.

_Did I just call Sasuke my _friend_, that's it I've lost it. Next thing you know I'll be hearing voices and swearing I saw shadows in my closet and under my bed!_

You found yourself once again beside the four sound ninjas, all running in the same direction. In the distance you could hear Shikamaru's voice, it sounded really angry.

Chuckling a bit, you yawned from your place in the tree, swinging your leg back and forth. Two of the four looked up at you watching you cautiously as you hummed a tune.

"Guess we can't rest anymore, they've found us, and they've caught onto the traps you set." You yawned again, kinda wishing you could sleep like Sasuke.

"Why are you following us anyway?"

You looked down, smiling mockingly,

"I already told you, pure. Cu-ri-ou-si-ty."


	10. Love ya, gotta go, sweetie!

object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value"http/ src"http/ type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"425" height"350" /embed /object 

You sat on the branch, your body unmoving as you carefully criticized the four sound-nins below you.

You heard Tayuya was the girl with red-pink hair, she has a fowl mouth, but then again, you couldn't exactly count on someone in her position to be polite. Two other Jounin had gotten in your way and they boosted up to "level two" in order to defeat them. Being at a (barely) Jounin level, you had little trouble defeating the first two.

"We're in such a hurry, yet we're attacked."

"We don't have much of a choice. Using a cursed seal level two takes too much out of us." Tayuya stated, almost regaining her breath.

"Nevertheless, not being able to use your body..."

"There wasn't much of an option against Jounin, if we hadn't we would of been defeated."

Continuing to rest, you noticed that the man with six arms turn his head toward the bushes. You could feel the chakra emitting from the group, until they separated though, you couldn't tell how many there were, you knew that Shikamaru and Naruto were there, but who else?

WHOOSH! In one sudden movement, one of the guys sitting beneath you shot up, throwing a shuriken at the bushes, three exploding tags held onto it; sizzling as they ate the tags up quickly. A large explosion rocking the earth as two shinobi knocked backwards in a flash of white light.

Neji and Shikamaru landed in front of you with thud and a yelp, disoriented by the sudden explosion. You stayed in the tree, holding your place as a mere contender, hoping beyond hope _not_ to get noticed.

"What's this? I just threw a kunai expecting to see a snake, and I get two bugs instead."

"Hey, wait up!"

Shikamaru held up his hands in what you guessed was surrender, stumbling slightly on the craters that formed when their body's rammed into the ground.

"We didn't come here to fight! We came here to negotiate!"

One of the four smirked, pulling back four of his six arms as three of people fell out of the surroundings.

"Then what are these?" he questioned, pulling back slightly as Kiba threw a smoke-bomb down, a dome a purple mist engulfing the area between both groups.

"And what about the smoke bomb, you can't escape. The strings in my hands are thin, but stronger than wirer, so you can barely see them." He stated, twirling the strings up and down.

"I'll get you-my body...can't, move..." he strained, looking backwards as he's futile attempts to move his body. While the smoke-bomb went off, Shikamaru pulled their shadows into his, controlling their motions and restraining their bodies.

_I see, they planned this from the beginning._

You never met Shikamaru, you had heard he was the first of the rookie nine to make Chuunin, but you've never met the guy. From the qualifications, he must be the leader of the group: Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Chouji. Though you've only met Naruto from your training, you did note how strong they were.

"But, I do have this technique. Thanks for going along with my plan." You looked at them, thinking about their tactics.

_Are all men cocky, or just the ones I happen to know?_

"You got me."

You raised an eyebrow, looking towards the one that spoke. You choked on yourself, the second head he dawned now disappeared. You looked around slightly, still concealing yourself beside the underbrush.

_I don't like it when limbs detach themselves from their own body!_

You started to panic; you hated it when limbs could move outside the body. One of your phobia's; swallowing the ever-growing lump in your throat, you held your fear out of reach. Freaking out now was **not** going to help anything.

"Hey you stupid whore! Get your fucking ass down here now, damn it!" Tayuya yelled, at what you guessed was yourself.

_Since when am I a whore? Do I look like a whore? In all seriousness, do I really look like a whore?_

While the man next to her scolded her on being, lady-like, you concentrated on letting yourself blend in.

_Damn it Tayuya, let her catch on with the element of surprise! Now they know that a fifth ones here!_

Shikamaru looked around, trying to catch your scent. Fortunately since Akamaru didn't know you, he couldn't catch on to your scent; considering all the scents were mingled together and none of them recognizable, he would have a hard time sniffing you out.

Shiruken came out from behind, nailing Shikamaru in the arm; causing his shadow menge justu to cancel itself out.

Earth began to swallow them up as an earth dome devoured the group, cutting off oxygen supply. A cracking sound brought you back to earth, the sound-nins second head fitting perfectly into place.

"I got these kids, let me recover some." The orange haired ninja rested his hands on the earthy barrier. You looked at the barrier with a frowning forehead, could they even breathe?

"Can they breathe...?" You questioned, slightly concerned for Naruto. One of the sound looked at you, his second head smirking mockingly.

"If you still care about your little ninja friends, then maybe you should join them." He smirked, trying to irk you into a reaction.

"Didn't you ever..." you started looking up at the sky before heading back the way they had started, thinking better about asking them.

"Once you finish eating, catch up with us." He said, looking towards you with that smirk of his.

_He's saying that on purpose._

You knew Naruto could handle this guy; after all, he did master Rasengan. But what did he mean by, eating?

Continuing through the forest, you heard a resounding BOOM! rocking the earth below you.

"I just knew they'd get out of that..." you muttered flatly, internally though, you were shouting and jumping for joy!

_Go Shika! Its your birthday! Its your birthday! WOOT!_

Calming yourself down, you sensed the others heading in your direction, minus one of their teammates. Shadowing yourself in the trees to get a better vantage point, you quickly ran ahead of the rest, preparing to install any traps along the way.

You must have been running for ten minutes before you stopped. A subcouncious feeling of loss penetrating your chest as you carried on running; something was wrong, but you couldn't quite figure it out.

Jiroubou came onto the scene a minute later, looking steadily ahead. Staying hidden in the trees, you couldn't hear a word that they said.

_Something's not right...he should of smirked or somethin'._

You didn't know the guy for more than a few hours, but you could tell he didn't look like the type to stay silent unless he was angry. And why would he be angry on a mission like this? Maybe a personal grudge, or something one of the others said?

The six-armed man suddenly threw the barrel towards Tayuya, flipping once in the air before she caught it in her arms.

_At this point, I think they've forgotten Sasuke's still in that barrel..._

You laughed silently at that, keeping at your hiding place in case the others were in the surrounding area. Being careless, you decided not to find out were the others were hiding.

Apparently the six-armed man told you to go ahead, because they started speeding up at a rapid pace, leaving himself behind.

Keeping ahead with the other two, you noted that there was an equal of number of people for every other person, including you.

_What the hell is he doing? How did he...?_

You were starting to get worried, after all someone out of Konoha was trailing you. A certain blonde-haired male we all know about?

Waiting 'till he was within range you began tracking his chakra. He wasn't alone though, a barely hidden chakra resided next to him, and they were obviously trailing you, but why?

Bringing your attention back to the others, you saw Tayuya grit her teeth, gripping the barrel closely.

"Not only did that fatass Jiroubou waste time, but what is Kidoumaru doing? That piece of shit!"

"He has a tendency to want to play, he may have found someone willing to play with."

_Great, go ahead, make Tayuya angry...Why does Jiroubou even try?_

"The octopus plays to much, and tends to get over-excited, Which will make him go into that mode easily.

_Oh-My-Fucking-God! Tayuya went a whole sentence without cussing! It's the end of the world!_

You unknowingly began singing "It's the end of the world as we know it" as you ran, gathering the attention of both Tayuya and two-head man. Shrugging, the two began to talk again.

"Yeah, but anyone he fights while in stage two, will die an instant death."

You didn't know how to react to that, looking at the two of them, abruptly stopping your song.

_Things don't look so well...But I have to keep my promise..._

Looking back on the time you spent with Akatsuki, you couldn't help but feel a somewhat queasy, there were a lot of good memories, true, but there were bad times too. You and Yuki couldn't stay in the same room as each other with out fighting, and sometimes it got out of hand.

"Playground school-bell rings, again.

_You reached across the table, stealing the picture from Yuki's hands while he tried to convince Itachi to say something._

Rain-clouds come to play, again.

_You looked at the picture for a long time, resulting in Deidara looking over your shoulder._

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

_Before he could ask anything, you set the picture in front of the unsuspecting Yuki._

Hello, I'm your mic, giving you someone to talk to.

_Excusing yourself from the table you began to walk away, heading back to yours (and Yuki's) room._

Hello?

_You sighed, looking at your hands, images of blood falling onto them like clouds in the sky._

If I smile and don't believe...

_Silent tears trickled down your face, you couldn't do it, not after you met Yuki, not after what you did to him..._

...soon I know, I'll wake, from this dream.

_You let yourself get hurt, constantly aware that you deserved such pain, constantly aware how alone you really were._

Don't try to fix me,

_You shouldn't, you couldn't, and you wouldn't, stop._

I'm not broken!

_You clutched your aching head, holding onto it, pleading for the tears to stay away._

Hello?

_A loud bang opens your eyes and you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie._

I'm the lie,

_"Its not fair." He whispered, almost violent in his clarification. _

living so you can hide.

_"Why are you crying!" he shouted, pulling you limply to your feet, clutching your shoulders aggressively._

Don't cry...

_"Why do you deserve to be sad!" he more stated than questioned._

Suddenly I know,

_"I don't deserve anything at this point..." you cried soundlessly, almost as if you were whispering your sobs._

I'm not sleeping.

_You reached up and cupped his face unaware that the other nine were watching by the door._

Hello?

_"I don't even deserve death..." you dropped your hands, pushing your body under the covers._

I'm still here.

_"Hey, what's going on, yeah?" _

All that's left of yesterday.

_Yuki pushed passed them all roughly, muttering a small "out of my way" before escaping outside the boundaries of Akatsuki. _

Tumbling outside of your trip-down-memory-lane, you found yourself looking at the other two, who've suddenly stopped somewhere behind you, cursing your own stupidity.

You jumped back, landing on a tree branch in perfect soundlessness; hoping the five below wouldn't notice your absence.

"Where's your fifth member? I would have thought she would've been here by now?" Kiba smirked, poking fun at the two sound-nins.

"Oh, the stupid whores around. I'd be more worried about your useless asses than hers." Tayuya sneered, holding the barrel protectively behind her.

_Next person who even _tries_ to insult me, will get their throat ripped out._

The two-headed man leapt towards them almost immediately, separating the three out individually.

As Kiba and Shikamaru charged at him directly, Naruto stayed back with his clone, holding out his hand while chakra built into a sphere inside his palm.

_So this must be the legendary Rasengan, quite a treat to see the fourth's technique in person._

Grabbing Naruto's thrusting arm, two-head held him in place, Rasengan disappearing in the flash of his palm. Kiba rushed forward in a twirling whirlwind, shouting "Tsuuga" as he...uh...twirled...?

Any_way_, he dug threw Naruto's back, heading straight for the two-headed man. Heading in a straight line, Tayuya didn't move until they collided with each other. Saton stood up, rushing to get to Kiba, who stole the barrel as they moved.

Unfortunately, you got there first.

Naruto stopped, dumbfounded as you continued to charge at them, swiping the barrel as you went.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have a duty to protect my promises. I promise to make it up to you!" you called back sweetly

"Love ya, gotta go sweetie!"


	11. Oops, my bad

You hated this, the aggravating stubbornness of these guys was way too much. Maybe you had been wrong about them? About Konoha altogether?

_No. That's impossible, if people were this kind I wouldn't have..._

You shook your head; it wasn't good to think that way. After all that you've seen others go through, you had always tried to teach them to move on...move on from the life that had hurt them so much. To think about all the bad things that had happen to you would be, hypocritical. And you were not a hypocrite.

But, it made sense, didn't it? People often teach others to move on, simply because they cannot. Was that the case with you? You mentally slapped yourself; you just said you weren't a hypocrite for god's sake!

You groaned loudly, all this mental argument really brought out serious dissent traits in you. Too busy jumping from tree to tree, you hadn't notice the traps around you. An exploding tag blew you out of your stupid reverie, sending you barrel first on a collision course with a large tree.

Swinging around so that your back was against the tree; you felt your back crack against the wood; the impact causing you to loose your balance. You violently hit almost every branch on the way down, the trio helping you to land by them; Saton and Tayuya landing beside them threateningly.

Just when you were about to get your throat slit, your body (and the barrel) disappeared in a small of grayish smoke. The tree your replica had landed on fell to the ground in a fiery heap, the explosive tag ringing dangerously throughout the forest.

Tayuya leapt towards the three, Kiba and Saton fighting it out by the Cliffside. Watching with little interest from your position on the tree, you gripped the barrel tightly. Tayuya chased after the two remaining boys, you running ahead, a clean cut on your neck told you, you had been found.

The wind howled in your ears as you fought to stay ahead, gaining speed until you stopped abruptly. The two boys had gone from behind, to in front of you without you noticing.

Tayuya caught up with you, well more like almost crashed into you, then flying straight to the boys. Freezing in mid-air, Tayuya looked up, almost fearfully.

"What are you doing here?"

A white-headed figure fell from the sky, literally, looking between Tayuya and the three of you.

"Kimimaro."

"Your too late, Tayuya." He declared flatly, a hint of scolding in his voice. "Where are the others?" he demanded more than questioned, a blank look that could match your own played on his face.

"Why are you...?" Tayuya trailed off, looking a little irritated, but not pissed off.

_This day's just full of surprises..._

"And who is she?" You sighed, you forgot you never told the sound your name... oops, my bad.

_Oh yeah, I just feel _so_ guilty about that one..._not

You shook your head, letting out an irritated "Aargh" before slamming the barrel into Tayuya's hands.

"Here! This things getting heavy, and as soon as Sasuke wakes up I'm telling him how fat he is!" you whined, falling into an Indian-styled position. You puffed out your cheeks and crossed your arms, glaring daringly at the four of them.

Ignoring you, Tayuya questioned Kimimaro about his health, questioning his ability to move. Your gazed moved to the left, the presence that had been following you had stopped dangerously close to the five of you. You stood up, abrupt in your movements, startling everyone.

With your returned apathetic nature, you nodded towards the barrel.

"I'll never forgive you if you hurt him, he's my friend and," you looked near the dark shadows of the forest, their gloom cradling the darkest shards of you past. "I kill those who hurt my friends." You stated deathly low, directing the finishing comment towards the haze of the two figures.

From the corner of your eyes you could see the others (with the exception of Kimimaro) shivering at your tone. You disappeared with a two fingered salute. Wishing them all a silent good luck as you faded out of the shadows.

MEMO: Yes I know, that has got to be the shortest one I have ever written. (proven fact). But I had too! The next one's extra long, around six-seven Microsoft word pages, so it'll be worth it! Promise!


	12. Broken Black Heart

The clearing Yuki had found inside the forest was clear, light lacing in and out of the falling leaves. The wind was blowing gently, giving the air around you a dramatic feel. You closed your eyes in quite content, letting the breeze comfort you silently. Reaching up you brought your hand through your hair, grasping the bangs of tresses weaved between your fingertips, allowing them to be held out of your eyes.

Opening a crevice in your sight, the image of Yuki standing silently before you, sketched into your mind. Lightly, almost delicately, your eyes opened fully, adjusting to the light slightly. Your hand dropped as you looked towards what little sky you could see through the trees.

"What do you ask of me?" you whispered, closing your eyes against the sun. Yuki looked down, the resulting shade of his eyes. Grasping the sword from his belt, he dug it into the ground, deep enough to see only the top middle half.

His eyes shone determination, hatred, sadness, fear, all the raw emotion from six years ago stirred to the surface. All those painful emotions that bled together, blurring life, dissolving the line between right and wrong, had destroyed the soul embedded inside his broken black heart. A pain you could barely recognize, for although you had felt the same kind of pain, you had become numb to it, then buried it beneath forgotten memories and forlorn hope. Casting it aside, trying your best to disregard the lonely feeling, the vain attempts to destroy the joyless memoirs, the scarring sentiments that caused you so much agony.

Nodding to each other in unspoken agreement, you waited as the last leaf fell down, and all was still.

You appeared behind him, grasping his right arm with yours, then hooking your left around his throat. Grasping your left arm with his, Yuki tried to flip you over, putting your foot against his back; you pulled him backwards, landing him on his head.

Wrapping his fist around your ankle, he pulled towards him, causing you to fall on your back with a thud. Kicking his face with your left foot, you twisted your body so you were on your stomach. Kicking him again caused him to let go, back-flipping into his former position. With practiced ease you both unleashed an earth-jutsu, colliding, and canceling, each other. Amongst the smoke, both your silhouettes shone through the dusty fog, a dark outline against an even darker inside.

_Horse, ox, tiger, bear, dragon, ox, bear, tiger, dragon, monkey._

You signed, thrusting your hands to the ground with a horrid crack. Expanding your arms you grabbed the area between the two miniature cliffs, tearing apart the ground were Yuki was.

Stumbling over the wide canyon in the ground, Yuki could of sworn that he saw lava at the bottom of the dark pit. Pulling himself up only to meet a fist in his stomach; bending over and kneeing him in the face, you tore through his blocks almost effortlessly.

The jutsu you had just preformed was rarely known, doubling your chakra for twenty-four hours, but the side-effects were almost too much.

_Rabbit, tiger, horse, monkey, dragon, tiger, monkey, rabbit, tiger, horse, monkey, dragon, tiger, monkey._

You recited the seals, rushing through them perfectly before dropping your hands into the sign of the Gemini. Four replica's of you turned toward Yuki sternly before smirking, the original smirk differing from each one.

"like 'em? They're a little different from the normal cloning jutsu's you've seen." The left one stated, acting more like the original one.

"But we're all unique, in our own special way." The far right one said, grinning sadistically at Yuki, admiring the machete in her hands.

"However, we'll let you figure out which of us you should hit." The right one sighed, crossing her hands over her chest and admiring her nails.

"That is, if you can figure out which one of us is real, or are you as stupid as you look?" the last one chanted mockingly, her hands on her hips as she leaned towards the others.

Yuki looked like a cross of anger to confusion. What _is_ she _talking _about? Yuki remembered to keep his cool, fighting back the urge to pound your/their face/s in.

Pulling out a bow, Yuki aimed three of the arrows at the last three to talk. Pulling them back and letting them go with a whizzing sound.

The four of you dodged his attack as you separated, pulling off a square looking barrier over Yuki. Unknown to you Naruto ran to talk to Sasuke, heading towards two statues over a pouring waterfall...

Continuing to throw punches at Yuki, you watched as your three clones quickly lunged in, punching, kicking, even a few jutsu's here and there. Craters appearing at every yard; holding out their cob-webbed design, from the fight raging on. Vanity disappeared in a puff of grey smoke right next to you, accompanying the latter three poofs.

Clapping your hands idly, you observed the damage to Yuki's body. Cuts decorated his body painfully, almost covering him completely. From his position, his left leg took quite a nasty blow, and his right upper-arm had fractured in several places. His left eye was slightly swollen, and his white-blonde hair was tousled and stained with drops of blood.

Sporting almost no injuries yourself, you used his weakness to your advantage. Attacking only the lower left and his upper-right body. His injuries increased and you let your guard down slightly, no new injuries apparent on your body. Gulping down mouthfuls of air, Yuki stood in a basic tai-jutsu position; holding his guard up in case you attacked unwarning.

As you both disappeared in lightening speed, you were surprised at how well Yuki could fight sporting his injuries. Not to be over-done, you raced past him, kicking, punching, anything you could to see him bleed.

Watching as he flew around in the air, you noted how he stopped moving after your last kick. Had you overdone it?

Something hard collided with your head, sending you through several trees.

Yuki stood triumphantly, the dummy you'd been playing with a mere log. Although he still held the injuries from your clones, the new ones you had inflicted were gone. Racing against each other, you both continued to attack the other, fully aware of the large amount of chakra over the horizon.

Night began to fall over you, the hours you spent fighting finally wearing you down. Reaching for your last bit of chakra, you stood distanced between yourself and Yuki.

Pulling chakra into your hand, you swirled the massive energy into a red and white swirl, sparks of the chakra disintegrating into airy sparks as they left the ball in couples.

Yuki pulled out his bow and arrow, igniting the tips of his dart with solid baby-blue and black energy. Molding across the arrow like clay, it dripped off and faded into the dirt.

_I'm sorry for what I did, but your unhappiness is not my fault._

You had hurt Yuki, that's true, but you still didn't hold yourself accountable, at least, not for his happiness.

_People are only unhappy because they dwell on the past and the future..._

Yuki pulled back on his bow, allowing the tip of the arrow near his finger.

_...If we were to focus more on the present..._

You reached your hand back, increasing the amount of chakra inside the swirling mass of energy.

_...I'm sure..._

Yuki let the arrow fly as you ran forward, rushing in a straight line in a collision course for both Yuki and the arrow.

_...we would find more content..._

Throwing your hand through the black-blue chakra, you successfully made a clean split through the arrow; landing directly on Yuki's chest.

_...than contempt._

**_"Satsu! Satsu! Hey Satsu-chan! Lookie what I found!" A small blonde yelled at the girl bubbly. Holding a up a small red-green frog. "EW!" she screeched looking from the frog to his face. "It's the legendary X-mas frog!" they laughed loudly, waving and yelling to the frog as he ran away._**

**_"I don't wan'na!" a small child pouted, the young girl putting her hand in the jean-jacket she was wearing, accompanying her small jean dress. The young boy pouted, looking disappointed at her refusal. "Fine." She mumbled, hiding her blush unsuccessfully in her pale face._**

_**"Hey! Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you!" the slightly older boy shouted at the gang of girls, holding their jump rope in his hand to stop the chanting. The sniffling girl looked up hopefully, watching as he confronted the angry group. **_

**_"I'm so, so sorry." The eight year-old cried, sobbing into the mans chest. Both bodies laying cold underneath her. The blonde boy just nodded weakly, automatic in his response. His parent's names carved into the kunai-shaped stone. Honored for being Killed In Action._**

_**The boy fell into the river, not bothering to swim to the surface, accepting his fate. The still eight-year-old girl jumped after him, tucking his body under her arm. She started to fade, unable to support both of them, but determined to try. The boy under her began to push her up, breaking the surface before she blacked out. When she woke up, she forbade him from going near water again.**_

**_"Yuki you can't keep doing this to yourself!" You screamed at him, holding his shirt tightly. Looking blankly at you, he stood still, resisting the urge to walk away. "If you've got to hate something, hate me!" you screamed out, gripping his leg tightly as you sobbed. "Hate me! See! ITS MY FAULT! I'm the reason your parents died! Live to kill me! Live to _**hate _me**!" you lied, tearing at your feelings for your friend, trying desperately to hold on to his sanity. **_

**_You walked down the ominous alleyway, your chakra hidden beneath your figure._** **_Holding onto the straw hat and black cloak, your eyes wondered to your sealed fist, hoping the heavy clothes would magically disappear._** **_Why you were doing this eluded you, your heart pumped deeply through your ears, the rushing blood too thunderous to handle._** **_As the cherry blood trickled down your back, legs, shoulders, and stomach, you tried to ignore for so long, you slipped on your own crimson life. The shadowed face that pulled you up from the forest ground lifted the ring from your hands._** **_"Go to an organization called Akatsuki, show them this and they will allow you to join."_** **_"Why?"_** **_The words left your heart open, hoping for redemption._** **_"If your going to run away, you should at least know what's gonna be waiting for you."_** **_Your reasoning caused him to rub his hands over your blood, the wound stinging from the salty feel._** **_Holding out his hand your kunai slashed his Hiate, the deep gash stained with your blood._**

**_"Will you come back?"_** **_You smiled, gently flowing tears cascading down your blood-soiled face. "only to kill you." Reaching out with your eyes you fell slowly to your knees._** **_Never quite good enough, were you?_** **_Watching as he silently retreated, your body to numb to move._** **_"Rip out my broken heart, paint your image in my blood, and leave me here to die."_** **_Once again, as predicted, your trust was betrayed by the person you cherished most. The sounds of people shouting aided your deadly lullaby, orchestrated by your heart-broken sobs, and the fearful words of the villagers, your eight-year-old body shaken through emptiness. An unforgotten lifetime ago, and yet an easily unnoticed shell of a body you had inherited through your shredded memories of pain. You had become a half-empty shell._**

**_  
You reached across the table, stealing the picture from Yuki's hands while he tried to convince Itachi to say something. You looked at the picture for a long time, resulting in Deidara looking over your shoulder. Before he could ask anything, you set the picture in front of the unsuspecting Yuki. Excusing yourself from the table you began to walk away, heading back to yours (and Yuki's) room. You sighed, looking at your hands, images of blood falling onto them like clouds in the sky. Silent tears trickled down your face, you couldn't do it, not after you met Yuki, not after what you did to him..._**

_**You let yourself get hurt, constantly aware that you deserved such pain, constantly aware how alone you really were. You shouldn't, you couldn't, and you wouldn't, stop.**_

**_You clutched your aching head, holding onto it, pleading for the tears to stay away. A loud bang opens your eyes and you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. "Its not fair." He whispered, almost violent in his clarification. "Why are you crying!" he shouted, pulling you limply to your feet, clutching your shoulders aggressively. "Why do you deserve to be sad!" he more stated than questioned. "I don't deserve anything at this point..." you cried soundlessly, almost as if you were whispering your sobs. You reached up and cupped his face unaware that the other nine were watching by the door. "I don't even deserve death..." you dropped your hands, pushing your body under the covers."Hey, what's going on, yeah?" Yuki pushed passed them all roughly, muttering a small "out of my way" before escaping outside the boundaries of Akatsuki. _**

The small picture fell out of Yuki's pocket, the small image still as perfect as if it was taken yesterday.

You watched, horrified as Yuki fell to the ground, the hole in his chest bleeding profusely.

"Yuki?" you choked, still in a state of shock, your voice beginning to crack from the fear blooming in your chest.

His eyes opened, a hollow pit forming beneath their baby-blue orbs.

"Yuki? Don't die...I'm sorry." You whispered almost sure that he couldn't hear you. Lifting up his hand, Yuki gave your head a soft pat, then smoothing it out roughly. Tears shaped and fell, streaming down your face in small, crystal-like drops.

"Angels shouldn't cry." He whispered, taking his thumb and whipping the crystals away. "They look so much better when they smile." His voice cracked lightly, an unnoticeable look of sadness crossing his smiling features.

_Angel, I'll remember that._

Yuki smiled, closing his eyes gently as he spoke; words soft and light on his tongue.

"Sitting on the tree tops..." he stopped, spitting up the blood that had worked its way into his throat. "Cherry blossoms bloom. Spr-spro-sp –" he stopped coughing up more blood.

Resting his hand on your cheek, you began to sing for him. Your voice light and crisp, but sharp.

"Sitting on the tree-tops, cherry blossoms bloom –" you sang, holding tightly to his hand, rubbing it against your cheek slightly.

"Sprouting just below them, pansies golden-yellow, red and blue.

Tulips sway in the breeze, as roses brush against a nose,

springtime fills the air with leaves and-"

"Sitting in the tree-tops, pink cherry blossoms bloom –" he finished. His hand lying limply in yours, the smile still gracing his lips.

The rain began to pelt down gently as you carried Yuki's body to the lake, waiting to see Naruto, or even Sasuke, even someone you don't even know. You just needed to see a face, to look at someone, someone who knows something. Because, at the moment,

_I don't know anything._

Yuki's body began to get heavier, the blood leaving a trail behind you. A path paved crimson in regret, you mused. Naruto was still, Sasuke standing over his best friends corpse-like body.

You put Yuki by Naruto gently, wiping some white-blonde hair out of his eyes. His relaxed face smiled up at you, his content form bringing tears to your eyes again.

Forcing the salty crystals back, you watched Kakashi come into view, looking at you in surprised concern.

_Kakashi?_

Your thoughts were clear, held onto by an emotional string of grief, sending your thoughts through to your brother. He looked mildly surprised.

_Take care of the body...Please? _

Your thoughts were sent to him, he couldn't respond in the same way, but nodded back at you. Tears poured down your face, mixing with the rain as you followed Sasuke's retreating back; whispering,

"Take care of _his_ body..."


	13. Do as I do

"Sasuke-kun, you are the chosen one."

You walked behind the others silently, automatically, keeping your head down and your arms at your sides. Your hand clenched as you held a ring in your hands. Slowly, but surely, your mind had grasped the idea of what you've done; and then, it shut down completely.

"I don't care. Hurry up and give me power."

Kabuto whispered something in Sasuke's ear, probably a warning to back off. An immense chakra wave blew out from his figure, causing Kabuto to stumble backwards. Something in your head clicked, an unspoken or thought of resolution.

_Not again..._

You rushed up to Sasuke slightly, wrapping your hands around his upper-arm. Sasuke's chakra level fell, a barely noticeable look of shock crossing his face.

"Don't...don't be..." He stopped, resulting in the other two stopping curiously, watching you stagger over your own words. "Don't be...s-sad...Its alright now. Its alright...now." you gripped his arm tighter, hiding your face in his arm.

Sasuke began to walk again, looking at your trembling face every now and then. Up ahead, Kabuto and Orochimaru discussed a few things; directing Sasuke to your room.

Kabuto stopped short, watching as Sasuke entered his room, after telling you to follow Orochimaru, glaring at him warningly. You nodded slightly, gently letting go of his arm before following Kabuto. He looked at your hands, mentally noting how they trembled, before smirking.

"We would like it if you kept an eye on Sasuke, if you don't mind." Orochimaru smirked beneath his mask of bandages, following you with his visible eye. "Just keep him stable, secure." Kabuto pushed up his glasses, looking from you to Orochimaru.

_How can she keep Sasuke stable, when she's so unstable herself?_

Your glazed-over eyes looked at the grey-haired Genin, wondering how you could read his thoughts so clearly. Dismissing it, you nodded your head numbly, looking at the cages of the people around you.

Continuing to walk, you turned a corner next to a large pair of doors. Was this where Orochimaru slept, or trained? Fixing your gaze above the doors, you noted the intricate pattern embossed on the edges. Your wide blank eyes turned to the tatami mats, watching as Sasuke appeared from one of the many doors.

The area was used for training, but you could also use it as a dining area too. Watching as Sasuke began to train, you memorized his movements. Step-by-step he raced through the course. Sasuke threw a small glance in your direction, stopping his training as he watched you imitate his hand movements.

Looking down at his own hands, he reached down and grasped his left shoe, watching as you did the same. Flinging it at your head, you lifted your hand and caught the shoe, dangling it harmlessly from your palm.  
"Satsu," he started, motioning you over to him. "Can you fight?" he already knew the answer to that, after you dragged the S-class missing-nin's body back to the lake. Your head nodded automatically, dropping into an unfamiliar tai-jutsu stance.

After ten minutes of training, your body started to go out, panting as you slumped to one knee. Your stamina was usually higher than that, but your body was fighting with someone at Jounin level, possibly higher.

Orochimaru clapped from his place in the dark room, pausing the match with a wave of his hand. Sasuke had to go to level two, for the second time today, but you had that power naturally.

Reaching out to shake your hand, Orochimaru grinned, his eye curving up in an almost sadistically.

"As you know, my name, is Orochimaru. And you must be Satsu."

You ignored the hand, your blank eyes unfocused, staring ahead frighteningly. It seemed you only responded to Sasuke. Letting his hand drop, Orochimaru only seemed even more pleased at your reaction.

"Kabuto-kun, Sasuke-kun, please show Satsu-san to her room." Sasuke looked up in surprise, obviously thinking they could train some more.

"But-" he began, receiving a look from Kabuto; Orochimaru sent him a side ways glance, looking for him to continue.

Clenching his jaw, he tightened his fist in a huff, stalking past you roughly, you following behind hurriedly.

Once your room was chosen, you looked to the right of you, at Sasuke's room, he seemed pretty upset that he couldn't train. Glancing at the hallways, you knocked on his door quietly.

"What?"

Sasuke looked over from his glance at the bathroom, seeing you, he left the door open as he walked away.

"What is it?" he glared at you, flipping through one of the books on the dark-wooded shelves. Grasping both arms in your hands, you pulled him away from the book shelf, walking slowly backwards.

About to turn around and snap at you, you pushed out his hands in the same stance you were in, then grabbed both his legs and separated them. Realization came to him as you dropped into the fighting stance parallel to him.

"Do as I do." You whispered lightly, pushing your right hand forward. He copied you, albeit slowly.

After a few minutes of tai-jutsu warm-ups, you stretched him into another stance; correcting him every few motions.

You stopped around midnight, watching the sweating Uchiha as he tried to grasp the first step in advanced stage tai-jutsu. You leaned on the wall, looking at a digital alarm clock near his bed; the green lights flashing ten-till one.

Your eyes fell upon the Uchiha again, noting the repeated mistakes, no doubt caused by fatigue. You walked up to him quietly, resting your hand on his forehead,

"You should sleep."

"Not until I've finished." You looked at him, pressing chakra into your palms, connecting it to his chakra circulatory system (CCS). Boosting some of your own chakra into his, you gave him most of your energy, enough for him to keep going.

"You can't master it in one night." You whispered again, releasing your hold on him and correcting him on it.

Dawn came around five am, but because the organization is underground, you couldn't tell. Sasuke was still as good as ever after you pumped some chakra into him; considering the time, he could still spar.

A loud knock came from the door as Sasuke finished the second stage of the advanced tai-jutsu. Sweat rolled off him in beads, two hours ago he had taken off his shirt, but still focused on the tai-jutsu.

"My, my Sasuke, and I thought you were too young for that." Orochimaru teased, looking from the shirtless Sasuke, to your exhausted figure. Sasuke simply glared, toweling his chest as he reached for his shirt.

You followed along silently, your hollow eyes stayed straight ahead as you crossed the corner once more. Sasuke started to train, sparring with Kabuto.

"Well, well Sasuke-kun, you've gotten stronger over night. Care to explain?" Sasuke stopped, glancing at you for a split second. Standing up, you walked over to Sasuke, placing your hand on his forehead, waiting for Orochimaru to look over at you and transferred chakra into his body.

Sasuke's eyes lightened slightly, activating his Sharingan as he continued to spar. Watching as he continuously attacked, you felt your body slouch and lean against the wall; your legs falling from their kneeling position as your vision was shrouded in darkness.

After you succumbed to the depths of sleep, Sasuke grabbed a towel to dry the sweat from his body. All three looked at you as the silence was broken by your breathing. Sasuke stared blankly, his mouth open slightly.

"So Sasuke-kun who is Satsu?" Sasuke looked from you to Orochimaru,

"Her names Satsugai, she's Kakashi's sister." He replied automatically, retrieving the fighting stance from earlier. Orochimaru smirked slightly, looking at your slumbering form, thoughts of use running through his head.

"Don't get any ideas." Sasuke threatened, glaring at Orochimaru, "She's not staying here for long. I'm returning her to Konoha." He elaborated, watching for a reaction.

"Do you think that's wise?" Kabuto questioned, looking between the three. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, why would he do that?

"I'm not stupid, but look at her, she's broken. And she can't stay here." Sasuke stated, his glare fixated on Orochimaru.

"And if she talks?" Kabuto yelled, taking a step towards Sasuke.

"Then give her a sedative, I'll take her to Konoha now, she'll never know where we are." He said, Orochimaru waved off the suggestion, his visible eye still staring at you.

"Take her back to Konoha now, Kabuto. If Sasuke cares about the girl that much." He mocked, not taking his eyes off of you. "but you'll have to do something for me in return."

"Done."

You woke up in a white room, something tugging in your arm. Your head didn't even bother to turn, not even caring to who was by your side. The person next to you must have known you were awake, cause he enveloped you in a bone-crushing hug.

You sat up, still slouching but doing fine on your own. Your hollow eyes focused on the blonde woman in front of you.

"We were afraid you'd be out for a while longer, Kakashi didn't even leave your side the entire time." She smiled sympathetically. Another blonde rushed into the room, followed by three doctors.


	14. Done

You looked at the small blonde boy in front of you, his blue eyes shining fiercely. The bandages covered his fore-head and neck, leaving three strands of white across his nose.

_Yuki?_

Your eyes wandered to the Hiate in his hands, a horizontal strike sketched deeply on the symbol. No blood.

Tears ran across your face, leaving irritated red streaks in their wake. Kakashi held you tightly, a tired look on his face as you continued to silently cry. Your still figure merely looked at the blonde boy in front of you, no sobs escaping your mouth. Your body felt numb, but through your blurry vision, you could see something familiar.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong? What happened?!" Naruto practically shouted, clutching the sheets in front of him as he glared at dead-pan Kakashi.

Tsunade put a hand on Naruto's head, pulling him away from you. At the sudden movement, your hands shot out, gripping his shoulders and hugging his back to your chest.

"Don't...go..." You whispered, new tears tracing your red streaks.

Tsunade's brow frowned in sympathy, glancing at the broken Kakashi.

"Naruto," She shouted, stopping his struggling, "Satsu is currently in a deep depression, her body's in a state of shock, and she probably can't think a full sentence, let alone explain anything."

_State...of...s-s-shock..._

Words formed at the tip of your tongue, you knew what to say, you knew what you _wanted_ to say. But it was as if your body didn't want to do it, like it was scared...

Reacting to Tsunade's voice, your body shifted, hopping off the bed with your arms around Naruto.

"W-where's...Y-Y-Y –" you stopped, finding yourself unable to say his name. The sudden fear blooming in your chest made you sob dryly as you fell to the floor.

"Who's Yuki?" Naruto questioned cluelessy, watching helplessly as his friend broke down.

Kakashi looked at you kneeling down next to you and engulfing you in a hug.

"Yuki's here, he's alive...Please," Kakashi sobbed, although no tears shed from his eyes.

Tsunade looked surprised, the almost-corpse was named Yuki? Throughout his stay Kakashi never said a word, only to answer Naruto's question regaurding Sasuke.

Your feet found their way up, Kakashi dragging you to the hallway, Tsunade yelling as she ran behind him the whole way.

"See he's alive! SO SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!" He shouted, giving you a rough shove towards a bed, wires connected to the persons body, immobilized, unmoving ...undead...

Your fingers pried the oxygen mask, the wires, the cloth covering his eyes, everything but the sheets covering the lower half of his body. The person in front of you was male, his white-blonde hair covering his eyes, the short lashes on his face were dancing with tears.

"Yuki, Yuki, YUKI!" you screamed, shaking his body lightly, spilling droplets of blood on the floor, and the bed.

He started, opening his eyes as he reached his hand out, holding your face in his palms. Your eyes shed no tears as you watched him cry. He was alive! He's alive! And yet, your body slowly lost its numb feeling, surging through your body as his wounds soaked into your clothes.

Pressing your hand against his fore-head, you did the same seal as your hospital incident, only one-handed. Yuki's wounded retreated in a steamy fashion. Your body collapsing in fatigue along side Yuki's; with him in Konoha, things would be a hell of a lot different...

Broth hit your nose as you drank it down quickly, hunger eating your stomach for the past day. You never liked hospitals, you had an extreme phobia of needles, and being at the doctors was like getting Kakashi to take of his mask...could only be done when you were unconscious.

Even so, Kakashi refused to let you out on your own; fear that someone might kidnap you in your weakened state devoured his mind.

_Stupid, overprotective, stupid, perverse, stupid, crazy, stupid, little, _

Your mental rants raged on, laughing to yourself as you imagined his panicked face when he saw you were gone.

Naruto ordered another bowl, his bottomless pit for a stomach caused his hood to fall off as he tried to drink his ramen broth.

Watching with hidden laughter as Shizune caught Naruto and roped him (quite literally I might add) up, you stiffened as Shizune paid for his ramen and looked over at you.

"ACK!" You shriecked as she pulled off your hood, your hair falling in curls around you. "Hey! You're supposed to be at the hospital too!" At the word "hospital" your face paled unnoticeably.

You got off lucky, considering that Naruto was tied to his bed by his legs, arms, and chest. Once again you laughed from the other side of the room, pausing to see Sakura come through the door.

"Eh, sorry Sakura-Chan! If I could I would go back to get Sasuke right now, but –"

"He has some amazing recovery skills, but he can't push himself."

"Hey, I'm fine!"  
"Endure it a little longer!"

You couldn't control your laughter any longer as you watched Naruto struggle to get free of his binds.

Sakura looked from you to Naruto, internally debating with herself. Shizune grabbed you by the back of your collar, pulling you out of the room.

"We need a blood sample, the blood we got from your sheets aren't fresh enough." She elaborated, dragging you to Kakashi.

"WHAT?!" You screamed...Literally, ripping yourself from Shizune's hold and racing past the hospital in three seconds flat. Yeah, you're that scared of needles. Your feet rushed you to a secret cave in Konoha forest that only you, Naruto, and Kakashi know about...Speaking of which, the latter could possibly kill you.


	15. Time would tell

You breathed out deeply, forgetting to think about the consequences of running away like that; you'd deal with it later.

The cave you had run into wasn't anything special, just some cave near the side of the Hokage monument, something that was filled with bright light when the sun shone high noon. But you had never actually used it for anything, besides a place to hide.

Sometimes you came here with your music, and you'd just sit around listening to all types of songs, dancing sometimes, until your feet hurt; but it couldn't be helped, if you couldn't escape Yuki, then you couldn't run any where at all.

But that was over now, and it didn't really matter in the first place, did it? He was the same person he was all those years ago, a little harder maybe, but still the same person...

_...still the same Yuki...still the same brother..._

It was true, and it shocked them both, Yuki, although not biologically so, was adopted into your family as your brother. In the end, he would always I _be /I _your brother. Even through your bleary vision, you could tell it was dark and getting darker.

You pulled your body up, forcing it to walk the way to the curve inside, the stalactites brushing against you warningly; you were treading dangerous territory already.

Stalagmites hung down in random intervals, closing the gaps in hazardous trails, even without the proper light to guide you, you've been down here long enough to actually know exactly where the cavity's secrets lay.

To your credit, you remembered that there were times you fought with Kakashi, and had to run off last minute; therefore you left supplies in case of an emergency...

Plus half your music collection.

You dragged out a thick headset resembling white and black earmuffs, and dropped it over your ears, taking the dense cord and plugging it into your walkman, which you wrestled into your CD pouch.

If your walkman wasn't playing its songs, you might have heard the thunder clapping outside the cave; but you opted to keeping your music on as you huddled into the corner.

Instead of humming along to the music (as you normally did) you picked off the lyrics and began to swing your hips, hugging your waist for warmth as you swiveled it in a circle around you and bent it at the knee; your body picked up the movement by muscle memory.

Dancing the mantra of courage was perfect for this environment, it's a song not meant for an audience, because it shows your courage.

Courage is a contradiction within itself, it is the readiness to die, completed with the will to live. And it scared you in a sense, to believe that you might be ready to face the consequences of your actions, if only to pick up the pieces with a broken heart.

But no.

You could try.

No, you _will_ try.

Without any warning you put chakra into your feet and hands, still dancing as you ran through the motions with practiced ease, a dance that brooked no fear.

No fear for the stalagmites.

No fear for the stalactites.

No fear for the past.

Nor any fear for the future.

No fear that you would fail.

No fear that you would die.

And maybe that's what made you stronger; at least, strong enough to attempt to become a shinobi again.

Time would tell.

And you could wait no longer, so you decided to take action.

The song ended all too soon, and you found yourself at the mouth of the cave, the sparkling rain washing away everything and leaving a glittering rainbow in it's wake.

You're actually going to try to relive every mistake, and fix it.

You were ready to die.

Your feet found their own way home. Every step waking into a new sense of being, you were through being the weak girl you were, you were through feeling sorry for yourself! You were going to change everything!

Starting with Konoha.

KAKASHI!"

A dark figure, soaking with water, apparated in front you, glaring weakly down as he checked you for possible injuries; a similar figure flashing behind you, both grabbing each arm as if you might vanish if they didn't hold onto you.

Kakashi? Yuki?" your voice cut through the gray haze, speaking directly to both brothers. "I'm going to try," you smiled brightly, your large eyes sparkling happily, "I'm going to try my best!"

The two brothers looked to each other curiously, wondering what you were talking about before nodding grimly to the other.

'THE HELL!?"

Your feet found themselves in the air before you could account for them, your feet caught by the hands of both boys, lifting you on their shoulders effortlessly as they paraded through the village.

Welcome home, Satsu, welcome home."

Your laughter was heard throughout Konoha, making the night sparkle with lost tension.

Yes, yes I know, kind' a crappy for an ending...but I'm making a sequel, starting with the three year gap, so yeah, it's going to take a while, now that I've remembered my account here. SORRY!


End file.
